a. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a ski boot with a flexible sole which projects beyond the front boot toe-piece or cap to cooperate with a clamping device of a front sole holder.
b. Background Art
In known ski boots of this type, the underside of their projecting part is provided with holes which cooperate with pegs arranged at the sole holder. A clamping device presses on the projecting part so as to hold the boot on the pegs of the sole holder. Such ski boots are known as long-distance boots. This construction requires a front sole holding device having no front guide jaw for the boot, since this would impede the insertion of the boot on the pegs. Due to the absence of a guide jaw receiving the boot in a positive-locking manner, it cannot absorb particularly great lateral forces and especially not upwardly directed jump-off forces occurring when jumping off a ski-jump.